A Night and Goodbye to Fred
by lorelai weasley
Summary: A night in the library with Emily's bestfriend, Fred Weasley, turns into a realization of her love for him. the next day the Battle of Hogwarts takes place...and Emily is forced to make descions she never expected.
1. Chapter 1 Silver, Books, Kissing

_Yeah so i made up my own character her name is Emily. she's a 7th year Gryffindor and a family friend of the Weasley's. her parents are Loralaie and Grant Fallon. She is close with the Weasley's, Neville, Seamus, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Harry, Dean, and kind to all the professors at Hogwarts. Hope you like her! enjoy!_

FRED STORY

It was quiet in the library. The warm yellow glow coming from small floating lamps above the endless towers of stacked books guided my fingers tracing titles. "Emily, Merlin's Beard! Why can't I find this book?" Fred said as he too traced the titles. I glanced over at my best friend. He was tall, so tall he seemed to tower over me at times, he was lanky but still muscular. He and his twin brother, George where the funniest, cleverest, most entertaining people I knew. They always found a way to put a smile on someone's face. His shinny brown eyes searched up and down hundreds and thousands of wizard world titles. "Hm. Perhaps it's around the corner. I don't understand why this it's so hard to find a book on Luminous Charms." I sighed.

Fred began to hum a tune and sway a little. I chuckled, "Fred what are you do-"he took my hands and began to swing me around and silly-ly dance. "Come on Fred! We're going to get in trouble if we don't finish this by tomorrow!" I said between giggles. Fred's short fiery red hair was slightly wispy looking. All the Weasley's had beautiful red hair, every single one of them. His black sweater and Gryffindor tie looked handsome on him…actually…he looked rather handsome. He twirled me a few times through the aisles. It was a little after midnight. His gaze landed on a book behind my head. " AH-HA!" he said with a huge white, smile. His few freckles crinkled on his nose. He slightly leaned me against the shelf and reached over me and gently pulled the book from the shelf. "Found it." He said looking at me like an excited child. Suddenly, the 7 years I had known Fred had disappeared and all that mattered was how close he was to me…and how his arm was pinned over my shoulder. He held the book up for me to see. The silver book glittered from the light. Fred caught me staring at him. He smirked softly, "You should be proud." He winked jokingly. His chocolate brown eyes connected with my green and blue. He relaxed a little but remained close. My back still against the shelf. He brushed a piece of golden hair over my ear. "Nice eyebrows." he said. I blushed and started laughing quietly. "You too Weasley." I said back lightly dragging my finger along his eyebrow. He grinned and I slowly ran my finger down his cheek. Fred and I have never acted like this together…but it felt right. He rested his arm behind my waist and slowly pulled me in. He bent over a little. My hand instinctively went to the back of his neck. he dropped the book and kissed me full on the mouth. His lips ran across mine. I could feel my heart beating through my chest onto his. We began to kiss more passionately. Everything I had ever done with Fred flew through my mind. The time we gave first years joke shop samples with George the time I helped them with the firework prank during the O.W.L.S. I almost pulled his hair as he twirled around and pushed me against the other side of the aisle. Strength grew in his arms as they wrapped tightly around me. Our lips danced across each others. He lifted me up a couple of times. It was the most beautiful and serene thing i have ever done with anyone. We could feel each other smiling as our tongues touched. Fred's hair flowed through the spaced between my fingers. I never wanted to leave where I was. The lights dimmed somewhat as though some magical force knew it was the right time. My hands ran across his back. We let go simultaneously. He looked deep into my eyes. We were both breathing heavily, his beautiful Irish face inches from mine. We smiled a red cheeked smile. A jolt in my chest pushed me to kiss him lightly once more. He opened his eyes. "You…you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that..." said Fred with his arms still around my waist in his thick accent that made my spine shiver with lust. "Same." I admitted sheepishly. Written all over his face and all over my mind was simply love, and how I realized I was in love while simply looking for a book for Dean. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Fred. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with my best friend. "What are we going to do now?" I asked uncertain of the answer myself. "Toss the project and go to sleep. We can just meet Ginny and mum at the house tomorrow. Ron, Harry, and Hermione are on their way anyway. Said they're gonna be some kinda war comin' up." He said softly eyeing me enchantitdly up and down. I adjusted his tie. "Alright, is Neville coming with us?"I asked a little worried. _What if something happened to Fred during this "War"? "_Naw, he's stayin' with the lads and ladies in the Room of Requirement until the rest of the Order gets here." He sensed the worry in my eyes. "No worries. I've got this tied up like Seamus lookin' for a Yule ball date." Fred joked. I laughed because it was true. He leant in to kiss me. But this time everything around us left. All of my thoughts left my head. My legs felt as though they were gone. All that was there was me and Fred's lips pressed against each other's. I was terrified to lose the only person in this world who made me feel like that. And the people I was afraid to lose him to were merciless demons with wands and dark, dingy, ragged garments and a knack for killing. He lightly tugged on my bottom lip. I giggled. We pulled apart yet again. "We should get going." He whispered jokingly. "Yes indeed." I whispered back. He took my hand in his and we walked quietly to the Room of Requirements where everyone was asleep. "Fred what do you think is going to happen?" I whispered probably the only serious question I had ever asked him. He thought for a while. As we walked closer to the end of the corridor, the tall metal majestic door began to form. We stopped outside it. "I…I'm not sure babe." He said adorabley, my heart skipped a few beats from the shocking meaningfulness of what he had said. The small fire lamps lit the stone hallway. "Harry's chasin you-know-who's Horcrux thing-a-majigs. Who knows what's gonna happen." He shrugged.

"You're right…but please…please don't get hurt. George lost an ear last time…" I said as I put his hand protectively on his stomach. His eyes glassed over. "I won't." he promised. I looked down worried and nervous. He slipped his thumb under my chin and lifted it up to look at me. "I love you Emily Fallon. I have loved you since the day I met you the first day of our first year, and it's been 7 years that I've wanted to tell you that." I couldn't breathe. My heart exploded in my chest. "I love you too Fred Weasley." My best friend was now the love of my life. I knew everything about him and he knew everything about me. I felt complete in a way. He smiled again. He kissed my forehead. "Sleep with me tonight just in case." He said protectively. I agreed and we tiptoed through the door and it gently fizzled away behind us. Some people where snoring. Some lay almost lifeless. Everyone was asleep. I observed Luna and Cho sleeping side by side. Seamus and Dean brotherly lay next to each other. Padma and Parvati were also with Cho and Luna. Me and Fred stepped over them and made our way to the far corner where George was asleep. Fred gently pulled over the sheet that covered it…sort of like a tent. I took off my sweater shoes socks and tie and laid down in my white shirt and grey skirt. Fred followed. His long legs covered by black pants. He pulled the blanket back and settled in. He cleared a space for me under his arm. I leaned over and kissed him as light as a feather and lay in my place. He played with my hair until we both drifted off to sleep at what was possibly our last peaceful night at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2 A flash of Green Light

Chapter 2. A Flash of Green Light at the Battle of Hogwarts

"Hey beautiful!" Fred shouted behind me. I had been looking for him everywhere. I was afraid something happened to him…more like terrified. Red and Green lights flashed all around us. Bricks and stone of what was Hogwarts last night scattered my vision. Earlier My eye caught Fred and George dueling with deatheaters back to back. Just then someone threw a death spell at me and I lost focus. When I heard those words, my ears blanked everything out so all I heard besides screaming, loud booms and pure terror was Fred voice. I whipped around to see him. "Fred!" I smiled. His face was covered with soot and ash, but he was still the most handsome man on earth. Fires burned all around us. I ran and jumped into his arms. He kissed me like it was the last kiss we would ever share...maybe it would be. Fear and uncertainty made me kiss him with the thought. I cherished every moment his warmth and muscular arms squeezed me. I cherished the rising temperature of my face. Then, everything went into slow motion. The way the death eater shot green light straight towards my back. The way Fred's lips slowly unlatched from mine. The way he pushed me with great force behind him. The way he aimed his wand…"NOOOOOOOO! FRED! NO!" the green light shot through him and the life, his soul, fizzled away. I felt my mind implode. I began screaming incessantly. "YOU BLOODY BASTARD! AVADA KADAVRA!" tears flowed out of me like never before. I sprinted with all my mental and physical strength to Fred's body. I could hear Ron yelling his name and his feet running against the stony floor and dodging curses. I knelt down, not caring about anyone or anything coming at me. Fred's face was pale and covered with my tears. "No…No…this can't be happening….HELP! HELP! HELPP! PLEASE SOMEBODY!" I screamed. Blood was dripping down from the side of my head. Fred still had a sort of love inspired smirk on his white dead face. Nobody could hear me over the loudness of the Battle of Hogwarts. I was ignored accidentally. I screamed and screamed. Neville arrived and began to cry and scream too. My life was over yet I was still on Earth. I was forced to live a life without Fred. I was dreading the moment George had to see Fred also. I was not prepared. My tears kept coming. They were boiling hot but felt only cold emotion. Neville held me in his arms and helplessly dragged his body off to the side. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING WE CANT JUST LEAVE HIM HERE!" I yelled. We'll bring him to the great hall once the battle has cooled down! Trust me I don't want to leave him either!"Neville said between sobs. His head was dripping with blood also. He had gashes on the skin showing through his knitted cardigan. He backed away, whipping his tears. "Don't let anything happen to him Emily!" yelled Neville as he returned weakly to the fight. I brushed back Fred's hair. "I love you Fred. Please…Please don't leave me. I can't live without you. Please come back…pleaseee." I said bawling. A group of death eaters dueling Parvati Patil where getting closer. I turned to Fred. I began to drag his body out of the battlefield. I killed every death eater coming at me. I was angry and destroyed they had killed the only person I had ever loved. I would never ever move on and I wasn't being overdramatic. I was going to marry him. My wand was my weapon. Seamus ran over to help me. "Oh no! Fred!" he said as he helped me guard his body as we dragged it to somewhere safe. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO SEAMUS WE CAN'T LET HIM DIE!" I screamed. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" he said panicked also. His expression read severe thinking of a way to bring him back. We dragged him into the Dining Hall. Where all the other injured people seemed to be. _Why wasn't anyone attacking anyone in here?_ I thought through tears. Fred's arms, the same ones that had been around me 10 minutes earlier felt limp and strenghtless. I was thinking of every spell, charm, enchantment, potion, and curse that would bring Fred back to me. Seamus was too. "Emily I cant stay I have to go back…" he said beginning to cry. "Please Seamus don't leave please." My eyes stung, I was begging him. He looked at me with utter pity understanding how much I needed him. "Alright. I think…I think I can help. But Emily if this doesn't work I have to go, I need to help. His large grey eyes filled with tears. His face reddened. He fumbled as he took out his wand. "Uh- um. Mabey I could…uh.." he stuttered nervously. I looked at Fred. "Hurry Seamus please." I pleaded. "Uh..mabey um…." He was pushing himself his strong irish accent sounding weak. "EPISKEY MAXIMUS!" he pointed his wand at Fred and a string of purple light flowed from his wand and into Fred's mouth and ears. We both knelt over him. "Come on Fred. Come on. Come on." Both Seamus and I begged. All of a sudden, color returned to his face. "E-mi-ly…em-i-ly….G-eor-ge. Ge-or-ge." He whispered with all this strength. 560 pounds lifted off my shoulders. Me and Seamus beamed at eachother and cried and laughed in relief. Fred weak hand crawled over to mine. "I…i…love-y-ouu…" he said without opening his eyes. "I love you too." I said through breaths. "Thank you Seamus. Please go find George and tell him Fred's okay." I said. He nodded 'you're welcome and sure thing.' And ran back out to battle. Fred reached up to touch my face. I had him back. "Where-s….Geor-ge. I..need…George. Get….G..eorge.." said Fred crying. "He's coming. He's coming."


End file.
